The Death of the Bull
by ScarOnANightCouch
Summary: The Bumbleby vs Adam fight in Volume 6 could have gone down in many ways. Consider this one an alternate outcome of the fight, with a few differences...some of which were quite bloody.


Yang nearly smirked despite the circumstances, watching as Adam ran for his sword, the very same one which she had just thrown off the cliff and into the raging river below. She then took notice of the broken pieces of Blake's weapon. By the time she looked up, however, Blake had already uppercut Adam, the man sliding back on the broken pieces and slid them apart, one towards her, and one towards Blake.

Blake glanced at the pieces at the same time as Adam. Eyes widened at the fact that Adam was thinking the same thing as her, she focused her eyes on the piece closest to her, running as fast as she humanly could. Her life depended on it. If Adam was the one who reached them first? Well it would certainly be the end of her...

Yang couldn't see what was happening from in front of Adam, only that he was reaching for the same blade as Blake was. Grabbing and gripping the one closest to her, she raised it like a knife and plunged it into Adam's back, at the very same time Blake stabbed the other half into Adam as well. Her eyes widened as the bastard managed to push them both off, stumbling to the side. Her eyes narrowed. He wasn't getting away again. Not to have another chance to hurt her and Blake. "Go down you bastard!" She screamed, running at the bull and plunged Blake's broken weapon into Adam's stomach, ignoring the blood that spilled from the wound. She slammed her other fist into the side of his face, taking dark amusement in watching the blood fall as he rolled on the ground. She wasn't even aware her eyes were consciously red the entire time.

Blake could only watch in surprise and with not as much horror as she probably should've, watching as her partner approached the down Adam and kneeled on top of him and brought the knife down several times. She wanted to close her eyes as she picked up all of the sounds of each stab, more blood splattering on the ground for each stab. But she couldn't...the man who abused her for years...she was going to watch him die.

"THIS. IS. FOR. BLAKE!" Yang roared, stabbing deeper each time while also making sure to twist it, so Adam could feel the pain he inflicted into others. Her pants and jacket were stained with blood at this point, but she didn't care. She stared down at what remained of Adam, now full with stab wounds and bruises all over his face and body. She brought her robotic arm back for a full powered punch and brought it down on Adam's face, closing her eyes as she felt blood splatter on her. Eventually she rolled off Adam's corpse, getting to her feet and tossed Adam's body into the river as she soon collapsed to her knees, eyes turning from red to lilac at what she had just done, the horror finally settling in.

Blake rushed to her partner, embracing the blonde as tightly as she could, tears spilling from both of their eyes. What Yang just did was...definitely overkill, and anyone could tell that the girl was filled with rage. 'She won't turn into him', Blake thought to herself. 'Never...not if I can help it.'

"I...I'm sorry Blake...I'm so, so sorry..." Yang had her head in her hands. She had just straight up murdered another human being. Someone who was at that point defenseless and already likely to die. Qrow and Ruby would be disappointed in her...the former probably would think of her as the spitting image of Raven. Poor baby sis would be horrified by her actions. Weiss, she was unsure of how she'd react, but it probably would be along similar lines. She was about to spill out another apology before warm lips met hers. "Blake?" She was bewildered, even after Blake pulled away gently.

"I understand Yang...and...yes that was definitely overkill." Blake stroked Yang's cheek as they rested their foreheads against each other. "But what's done is done."

Yang couldn't help but stare at Blake, surprise, confusion, and...attraction? Before pulling Blake into a heated kiss, one which Blake quickly reciprocated as the two wrapped their arms around each other, kissing to their hearts content before hearing a cough come from somewhere behind them

Pulling away from the kiss, Yang sighed in annoyance and turned to see who had interrupted them after having a moment, only to find her words escaping her as Raven Branwen stood there, hands on her hips with a somewhat amused expression on her face.

"Fuck."


End file.
